bugheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Office
Office is the second adventure map. It is fairly linear and consists of a desk and an adjoining glass table. It's layout is very similar to kitchen. The base is located at the corner of the map. Red dots indicate spawn points; there is a spawn point at the upper right hand corner of the glass table, also. Features Office is fairly similar to Kitchen, with the exception that the base is more exposed with no rat hole. The main table is blocked off by computer materials, leaving a walkway to the glass table (where most of the important stuff lays). If you walk up from the base, you'll see a small area; an annoying place fit for grub ambushes. This map is fairly balanced, and a good testing ground for new heroes. Enemies This map has a lot of Assassin Bugs, high speed melee enemies with low health and melee resistance, able to equally damage all heroes, as their attacks are armor-piercing. Spike Bugs will also swarm this place in the later levels. Spike Bugs are extremely annoying little critters stuffed in a mobile, spiky box, incapable of attacking but damages any hero who hits them with a melee attack. They're extremely annoying to melee-based heroes, and are dangerous when mixed in with other dangerous bugs that are easier to kill with melee heroes. Apart from Assassin Bugs and Spike Bugs, Office features an average selection of enemies. Strategies Laser turrets are very useful, because this level is extremely linear, so the lasers can damage a lot of enemies at once. Almost any hero (or team of heroes) can succeed on this map. Set up choke points between the blue cans -- almost all enemies will come through there. When Centipedes and Grub Launchers spawn, always look at the top of the table. If they're there they can get to the base easier, so you'll need to discover and attack them quickly. A fast ranged hero is needed to get Assassins and Spikes out of the way. 'Dan's stratergy guide, round 158 easy, ant beetle and spider.' ﻿''' '''﻿ First things first the turrets: i bought a zapper (bottom right) mg (top right) and 2 laser turrets .(top and bottom left). All positions are the positions that you would find them in the base upgrade menu. I fully upgraded my mg first, then upgraded my zapper and laser to about lvl 3, then maxed zaper and put the lasers to 4. About round 65/70 the lasers just were'nt doing enough damage so i swapped them for 2 mg's.(by then i had bought all the abilities and weapon upgrades that i needed. The first thing that I did was to build the 4 turrets (before weapon and ability upgrades). I upgraded beetles weapon reasonably early, ant middle and spider late game. I generally buy abilities when i need them and here is the list that I bought (forgot the order, buy when you thin right) beetle: colossus:10 extra damage per swipe although he wals a bit slower, activate it for 75 extra damage per swipe! shockwaves: 25 damage and knokcs back enemies. Extremely usefull ability, especially when combined with colossus and warrior gauntlet for an invincible, knocking back and highly damaging beetle. warrior gauntlet: boosts armour and maes you invincible before a powerful attack while activated. When there are huge crowds of bugs comeing i just activate colossus, shockwaves and warrior gauntlet . EQ jump: use when you ae stuck or combine with the assasin bomb for all sorts of stuff Ant: Howitzer: for the damage and armour piercing to take down crowds. life support plasma cannon (dropped for better base guns when damage was not enough) entrench: low cooldown and can knock back anything. spider assasin bomb: one of the single most important abilities in the game. It is the highest damaging attack in the game, is cheap (will repay itself from the queen ant quests just run up chuck one at it and leg it, there you go, quest complete) it is used well woth beetles eq jumb and when thrown onto snare webs. assasin cut: good for escaping from tight spots when ninja smoke is on cooldown and for cutting down lines of armour ants, grubs, warrior ants and assasin bugs. snare web: crucial late game for it's slowing and stuning effects ninja smoke: escape route and good for collecting food, completing quests. heroes stratergy Beetle my favourite hero was beetle, he got to level 20 first and i upgraded him first. He can wor wonders on this map by standing between the 2 red cans and nailing everything back. use when you need to barge your way through things, stun centipedes, crowd control and just everyday defending of your base. skills: 1st armour, then a couple of points on regen, max stun, max regen and then health. Ant wasn't used much early game except for life support. I upgraded his weapon and he became pretty usefull after that, especially against assasin bugs and scorpions and for knocking things back with entrench. Also you can just use to randomly shoot bugs when there is no real threat around so other heroes don't get damaged. skills: max lucky shot, then speed, then static discharge, then health spider used mainly for quests and gathering food, also laying down snare webs and bombing the big bugs. Was the last hero to get to level 20 and the last to get the weapon upgrade. I find her usefull for grub launchers and caterpillars but for killing anything else i normally use beetle as he stuns and damages more than one enemy at once. skills: speed, assasinate, self defence, health General startergy gather food at the end of levels with spider, when getting crowded activate beetles abilities of mass destruction and at the end game when you have cash remember that you can revive heroes, but not your food stash! Also be weary of quests, i only accept queen killer, food horder (never once fed my heroes) and giant slayer/creep killer if there is no immediate threat. Beware of quests that force you to abandon your base and NEVER EVER EVER accept the uber siege quest. In early game of course you can afford to accept a lot more quests bt be very carefull in the late game. Upgrade food storage when you have spare cash at the end or if you see a lot of food around that you want to store. enemies assasin bug: these annoying little buggers swarm you at later levels . An effective stratergy is to use assasin cut and kill them all in one go, or lure them back to your turrets and kill them with and lucky shotting, or if things get dangerous, activate entrench. scorpions: these beasts have the highest health of any bug (the big ones) and are fast, can poison and stun you. The best way is to use eq jump/assasin bomb combination or if there arn't many other bugs around they are vunerable to lucky shot and mg turret fire so you shouldn't have much trouble killing them with ant. Beetle with warrior gauntlet activated is another option. Category:Maps